


Dream Lover

by ReveCiel



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Dfes, Dream Festival!, Kazama x Amamiya, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReveCiel/pseuds/ReveCiel
Summary: Happy New Year!Upcoming new fanfiction for another rare pair Kazama Keigo x Amamiya KanadeDisclaimer: Author do not own any Dream Festival characters.Note: Please refrain repost of fanworks and fanarts under Reve Ciel and/or RCA1188 / Rio_1188.





	1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year!  
Upcoming new fanfiction for another rare pair Kazama Keigo x Amamiya Kanade  
Still thinking best title... will post after the last 2 chapters of 「In Your Eyes」


	2. Characters Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short descriptions of each characters in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188 
> 
> Support me by buying a coffee in https://ko-fi.com/reveciel

Character Profiles:

Kanade Amamiya

He is a cheerful and energetic guy who worked as a part-timer in Cher Reve shop. He was a student who took patisserie course in nearby university. He was living alone in small apartment near his school. He dreams to be one of the best Patisseries in the world and put smile on everyone who appreciates his product. He has golden eyes and reddish brown hair which was tied in a ponytail.

 

Keigo Kazama

Handsome guy who quickly become famous after his first debut as a model in certain men's wear brand.  
He has platinum blonde hair and green eyes with fair complexion skin. Due to his nature, he was called by his fans as “Prince”. Friendly and took serious on his career but he has a flirty side when it comes to girls. Best friend terms with Yuto Kuroishi.

 

Katagiri Itsuki

Itsuki was the manager of Cher Reve. He taught and guided Kanade in baking and creating confectioneries and cakes. Most of the time acted like a big brother to everyone. He was tall and has a pale complexion skin and low drooping turquoise eyes matching his slightly wavy brown hair. At the corner of his left eye is a beauty mark. His shop was being popular due to his regular customer Kuroishi Yuto and later on, Kazama Keigo who were both famous models.

 

Kuroishi Yuto

He was a roommate, best friend, and co-model of Keigo. They were under Mikami Haruto's agency. He has black hair and red eyes matching to his tall figure. He seems cold and aloof but very fond in music and food. He was fascinated on Cher Reve products. He was the one who dragged Keigo to the shop to try the newest product which was mini rabbit design chocolate made by Kanade.

 

Sasaki Junya

Itsuki's managing partner and also a patisserie in Cher Reve shop. Sometimes, having a cat and dog relationship with Kanade but overall a good and caring person. He had a huge crush to Mikami Haruto, who was a famous model and also the manager of Yuto and Keigo.


End file.
